


chasing starlights

by colorsofmyseason



Series: a thousand senses [10]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Champions League, FC Bayern München, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorsofmyseason/pseuds/colorsofmyseason
Summary: Touching the clouds, never get foundShoot straight up, never come downLet's get lost chasing starsOut on the edge, losing our breathHearts on fire in our chestsLet's get lost chasing starsOr,A sneak peek from the daily lives of FC Bayern München players as they live with superpowers.
Series: a thousand senses [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718806
Kudos: 6





	chasing starlights

**Author's Note:**

> So, in the wake of Bayern winning the Champions League, I'm starting a new series of one-shots centered to Bayern players, haha.
> 
> As usual, it's set in the same universe as my [supernatural AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718806).
> 
> Warning: English isn't my first language.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A background story behind Bayern's win against PSG in the final of the Champions League.

Honestly, Manu thinks, for a team as big as PSG, they should’ve known that putting five _active_ wizards at once in their starting eleven is a bit excessive.

He’ll admit that he himself doesn’t mind to have some help – for years, he’s built a strong magical partnership with David, with him as the main conductor and the Austrian defender filling in the gaps that he overlooks. Even little Phil has contributed once in a while, mainly when David was injured. But Manu knows that having more than that would only scream trouble and bring disharmony to the magic on the pitch.

_Shall we try interrupting their flow?_ David’s thought-speak floats into his mind through the personal telepathic link between them.

_Nah,_ Manu responds. _Just hold them as well as you can. At some point, they would disturb their own flow, eventually._

And indeed they do. Manu can’t deny that PSG put on a good fight, as they keep pressing on Bayern’s defence and even provoking some Bayern players into committing fouls or blunders, as David himself falls victim to once or twice. But Manu just keeps his cool, staying between the sticks and saving any shots coming at his direction, all the while making sure his teammates are well-protected.

They end the first half with the scoreboard showing 0-0, and Hansi offers to sub in Phil for the second half, but Manu shakes his head. He knows he can’t overwhelm PSG for now just like he did against Barcelona since they’ll be able to press him back easily. He needs to tread his magic carefully and make them think they’ve gotten the better off him before turning the tide to Bayern’s favor. So Hansi lets them back to the pitch without making changes in their line-up, and the match restarts again.

Manu can see that neither side is willing to give up their possession, and after a few more fouls, the keeper finds himself wishing that he’s put more emphasis in avoiding confrontation with their opponents during his half-time talk earlier. But then again, French magic practitioners are known for their specialty in seduction and persuasion charms, and Manu doesn’t doubt that there may be at least one at work right now. He can feel David’s restlessness, the centre-back certainly worries that they’ll end up getting a man sent off if this keeps on going, but he remains silent and Manu gives him props for it.

Thiago gets the ball and sends a nice through pass towards Joshua. The small right-back receives it and passes immediately to Serge. Marquinhos and di Maria are still around Thiago, having failed to press the Spanish midfielder earlier, and seeing the gap in their barrier, instantly Manu knows what to do.

_David,_ Manu says, _this is our chance. Make sure our magic lines directly to our attackers now._

_Alright,_ the Austrian replies, glee clear in his voice as he’s finally given the chance to act. _Who should I focus on? Lewy? Thomas?_

_No. You focus on Kingsley. And maybe Joshua too._

He can tell that David must’ve thought he’s crazy. After all, Robert is their most lethal attacker, and Thomas, well, he’s Thomas. So Manu knows it’s a statement of the younger’s trust towards him when he only says, _As you wish, Manu._

Their magic shoots forward at the same time, linking up together, invisible to everyone but fellow wizards’ eyes, attaching itself to Kingsley and Joshua, allowing them to break through the gap in PSG’s defence like a knife cutting up butter. Manu can see Marquinhos’ eyes widened at that, his arm lifted as if he’s trying to counter it but it’s too late.

And they do it. It’s so fast they barely have time to revel on it, but Manu makes sure he enjoys every second of the beautiful process. Serge passes to Thomas who just finds a space on the penalty area, PSG defenders flocks around the lanky forward like Manu has predicted, Thomas quickly reads the situation and makes a back pass towards Joshua, and then – sweet heavens! – Kingsley sneaks in, undetected, unstoppable, from the left and nods the ball Joshua crosses towards him to the net with his head.

There are no deafening screams, no cheers, no fans singing Bayern’s chants or Kingsley’s name. After all the game’s held behind closed doors and though there are some congratulating yells from their sub players and Kingsley’s own celebration with other players on the pitch, their voices just echo inside the empty stadium. But Manu strangely can’t care less about it.

Because at that point, he just _knows_.

He and David have managed to outmaneuver PSG’s magical tactics.

And allowed Bayern to score against them.

Manu already hears the Champions League anthem ringing in his ears at that point – so few people know that it’s a spell by itself, he internally muses – but he understands he can’t just drop his defence just then. Reaching Hansi with his mind – and seeing the coach winces a bit at that – he says telepathically, _Can you bring Phil in?_

_You sure about that?_

_Yes. We have pierced through their magic. We need Phil to press them even further, make sure they won’t try to put one past us._

_As you wish, Manu._

When eight minutes later the little Brazilian runs to the pitch to replace Serge, Manu feels satisfaction seeing the fear in some of PSG players’ eyes. He knows they know that though the game has yet to end, Bayern is going to be the dominating one after this, as Manu has managed to break through their barrier, and with Phil assisting him, he’s confident that PSG won’t be able to recover.

And indeed, until the final whistle blows, they don’t.

-

“Anyway, how do you know?”

“Know what?”

“That we should focus on Kingsley instead earlier, not Lewy or Thomas. I know that he’s not our typical target man and PSG might pay less attention to him but…”

A slow smirk, the kind of smile an angel of death would give as he watches the world burn. “Because Kingsley _was_ their player.”

“...You’re shitting me.”

“I’m not. I’ve studied PSG’s magic and I know it wouldn’t work so well against their ex-player, therefore Kingsley could be our best chance. Why do you think Hansi chose him for the starting eleven instead of Ivan?”

“...Oh.”

“Glad you minded my advice earlier?”

A snort. “Don’t get so big-headed, Manu.”

“We just won the treble, I guess we’re allowed to be a bit big-headed this one time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of background story: the wizards in PSG are Thiago Silva, Neymar, Angel di Maria, Kylian Mbappe, and Keylor Navas. I wanted to put it in but I couldn't find a space for it, haha.
> 
> And yes, David Alaba is a wizard too, albeit with slightly less power than Manu (I'M SORRY DAVID I SWEAR I LOVE YOU TOO)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Check my [tumblr](https://colorsofmyseason.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfiction) for more fic dumps/entries about my supernatural AU!


End file.
